If I Break
by CutePanda2.0
Summary: It's been a year since Marinette first met her green eyed model crush. A year since she fell out of the sky and crushed a certain cat of hers. A year and still nothing has changed. Marinette was finally going to tell Adrien how she felt. She didn't expect it to end like this. She didn't expect her world to crash and burn. She didn't expect the purple butterfly. Akumatized Au.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Mhh," Marinette hummed softly to herself as she worked, slaving over the pale pink dress she was making. Up, down, up, down, she thought as the needle wove itself through her creation, almost moving on it's own, barely being guided by her skilled hands.

As she worked Marinette thought of the small green and black hat inside the top drawer of her desk, the small creation wrapped and tied with a ribbon. But most of all she thought of the person whom she had made the small thing for. Adrien, she thought dreamily to herself. She had finally decided it. Finally made up her mind. She was going to tell him, tell him how she truly felt. Even though it had been a year since he had transferred to her school, her crush on him had stayed the same, in fact her relationship with him had stayed the same. Exactly the same. Her words still came out in a jumbled string of incoherent sentences when she was around him. But she had realized something that she really should have figured out a while ago. That thing was that she couldn't dance around this forever.

Marinette didn't really know what to expect. The small chance that perhaps, just maybe (If her lucky stars were maybe shining down on her.) Adrien would return her feelings. But she didn't expect this. Not this, never this.

"Marinette," a small voice rasped. "Fight it Marinette." It was Tiki.

" _I can make it all go away. All of the hurt and pain go away."_

"I-I-I."

I couldn't fight it, not anymore. All of the pain was to much to take. It was too much.

"Just-Just make it all go away."

Then the darkness that I had been trying to fight away came. The darkness enveloped me. As it came I fell. The great ladybug defeated by a boy. Broken by him.

" _Hello Miss Fortune. I really must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I have waited to see you my dear."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Girl!"

Marinette turned at the call and wasn't surprised to see that it was none other than her best friend Alya.

"Hi, Alya!"

Alya grabbed Marinette's arm and then dragged her into some of the bushes by the school's entrance.

"What, Alya what are you-OW." Marinette mumbled complaints to her friend as she tried to avoid being scratched by every single plant there was.

"So girl how do you feel? Today's the big day! No backing out on me now."

Marinette winced and nervously bit her lip. "Well I feel a little scared but, I think I can do this."

Alya smiled and hugged Marinette. "That's my girl," Alya cooed proudly.

Marinette still couldn't believe that today was the day when she would tell Adrien her feelings for him. She didn't know what to expect. But, she definitely knew who to blame. Cough, cough Alya. Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's gift as she saw his car pull up to the school. She watched as Adrien stepped out of the silver vehicle, slammed the door and then went over to Nino.

"You can do this," Marinette chanted to herself.

"It's your time to shine girl. You can do it," Alya practically pushed Marinette out of the bushes and towards Adrien. Marinette's arms pinwheeled as she managed to right herself before she turned and glared at Alya's smug face. Why was Alya staring at-OH NO. Adrien had seen Marinette almost fall and was walking towards her.

"Hey Marinette, are you okay?'

"Oh, yeah, u-um-um hi- hi- hi Adrien. I'm doing fine! I mean fine am I? I mean I'm okay!"

Adrien gave her a confused look. "Um, Marinette, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup."

Marinette turned and was about to make a break for it when she saw Alya glare at her and make a series of confusing hand motions.

Then Marinette's purse popped open and a tiny voice said, "You can do it Marinette."

Come on Marinette she thought to herself, your Ladybug a superhero who fight evil villains. This is just a boy. It should be a piece of cake. Marinette took a deep breath before she turned around.

"Oh yeah, Adrien I made you for this I mean this for you." Marinette thrust her gift at him, her face going beet red.

"Oh, thanks Marinette. That was really nice of you."

Adrien was turning around, probably about to leave, that gave Marinette one more chance. She had to do it now.

"I like you!" Marinette practically yelled the sentence at him. Then everything was quiet.

Adrien just stared at her, and so did everyone else.

The silence was thick and seemed to swallow everything. Adrien was just staring at her his eyes wide as he struggled to think of what to say to her.

"Look, I'm really sorry Marinette, but I like someone else."

'Ohh that girl just got burned. Wow, what a put down' the buzz of whispers filled the air.

"It's-It's okay," Marinette managed to squeak. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"And cut. Great scene Maritrash, but you see Adrikins is just too good for you. Not to mention he's mine." All heads turned to Chloe who was wearing an evil smirk and holding her phone up.

"Wait until I show everyone this," Chloe said taking her finger off of the record button.

The bell that started first period started to ring and everyone started to move except for Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino. For them time seemed to stop. Marinette's eyes were full of tears and she barely seemed to register the sound of the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is the chapter that I'm worried about. I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not, it's a little short and I didn't know how I was going to have everything work out. In my opinion this is like a not so good chapter... But please review and tell me what you think. Here goes nothing.**

She was stupid. So, so stupid. How could she think that someone as little, as worthless, as unknown as her could be with someone like him. He was way out of her league. He was perfect. And she-and she wasn't. How could she have even thought that he would like her, even as a friend. Seriously, she couldn't even say a full sentence to him. In that moment time seemed to unfreeze around her and Adrien.

"Chole! You better delete that video right now you bitch!" Alya was straight out yelling at Chloe.

"Well-Oops. My finger just slipped," Chloe smirked.

"Now excuse me but I have places to go and people to see. Ta Ta."

Marinette stood frozen as she looked at Chloe's receding back. A single sob escaped Marinette's mouth and tears started to drip down her face.

"Mari, Girl, are you okay?" Alya walked over to Marinette reaching out to her.

"Ye-yes. I'm-i'm good. Fine just-just fine."

"Listen Marinette I'm really sorry, I didn't even know-" Adrien started.

"I already told you I'm fine. I don't even know how I thought that someone like you could even like someone like me. I never even had a chance!" Marinette yelled. She chuckled dryly, a laugh that had no humor in it. Her next words were dangerously soft and had a sickeningly sweet tone to it. "I'm fine." Her tone changed again and then she was a sad broken hearted girl again. "Like you would care." Then Marinette turned on her heels and ran.

 **Yeah, so that's it. I hope you liked it. I agreed with what someone commented and decided to put something that talked about that in this chapter. It was someone under the name Guest. They wrote:** **not sure why she thought he would say yes if she can barely talk to him. How are you supposed to fall for someone if they don't talk to you. I hope someone brings that up. I totally agreed with that so thanks Guest! Also some people commented with some nice comments about how they like the story which was nice because I was a littls scared that no one would like this story but I put it out there anyway. So thank you: Fangirl1375, Winxfan1066, Poksie, Buginette, Izzy, and once again Guest. Thanks guys!**

 **-Cute Panda**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Her mind kept on replaying what had happened over and over again as she ran. She heard her purse ding as she ran and opened it to check her phone, thinking that it was Alya. It wasn't. Instead it was Chloe who had sent the video of her being rejected to the whole school. A series of threads started forming at the bottom with conversation people were having.

 _Mark Levere :Wow, that girl just got rejected pretty bad ;P_

 _Kaylee Revere: You can sure say that again! I've never been rejected that badly before._

 _Chloe Bourgeois: Yeah that's stupid little Marinette for you! Like she could steal_ _MY_ _boy._

Marinette stopped reading after that. She shoved her phone back in her bag and kept running. She put all of her emotions and energy into keeping her feet moving. Her phone started buzzing as more people started commenting on the video. She could imagine what they were saying. That thought caused her to stumble on the sidewalk and then fall to her knees. A huge gash opened up on her leg blood dripping down from it like a waterfall. But for some reason it didn't hurt. Instead Marinette welcomed the pain. She acted like it was an old friend that she missed. Marinette didn't even care about what people would think when they saw her crouching on a now bloodied piece of sidewalk. Marinette heard her phone explode with calls from Alya, Nino and-and _Adrien._ Marinette could already imagine there calls and there apologies. There useless apologies that did nothing and meant nothing. Marinette was to caught up in her anger to notice it. The little thing that people might think was just an innocent little butterfly….


	5. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

Hi guys! Cute Panda here! I have some really important news that many of you will not like... I am very sorry to say it but I am putting my first story If I Break on pause. Once again I am so sorry. I just can not find any inspiration with it. The main reason why I am pausing this story though is because a few days ago a completely new story came to mind. A really good story to. I am going to have that story out in the next few days and immediately after I get it out there I will continue this story. I am really sorry. To show how much I am sorry I have decided to write any story that you guys request about Miraculous ladybug. So after You read this I hope you review.

-Cute Panda


	6. Actual Chapter 5

It came towards her, the powerful little akuama fluttered it's purple wings as it made it's way towards her. In those seconds she was no longer a miraculous holder, in that time she was just a heart-broken young girl crying her eyes out. Her emotions, the pain, anger were so strong that they made a small door for the vicious little akuama to find her.

"Marinette!" A little voice said urgently.

Marinette looked down and through her tears was able to make out the blurry silhouette of Tikki.

"Marinette, you have to snap out of it!"

Marinette blindly turned around to see the small butterfly go into her earrings. Almost immediately Marinette's whole body snapped up, going as straight as a rod, everything about her at attention and ready for instructions.

 _You poor thing, rejected by the one you love. Such bad luck you have._

"No! Marinette, fight it!" Tikki's voice barely made it through the daze Marinette was in.

" _I can make it all go away. All of the hurt and pain go away."_

"I-I-I."

I couldn't fight it, not anymore. All of the pain was to much to take. It was too much.

"Just-Just make it all go away."

Then the darkness that I had been trying to fight away came. The darkness enveloped me. As it came I fell. The great Ladybug defeated by a boy. Broken by him.

" _Hello Miss Fortune. I really must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I have waited to see you my dear."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Marinette had ran crying out of the schoolyard Alya had done nothing but worry.

"Excuse me. Sir! Have you seen my friend! She has dark blue hair and blue eyes and-"

But no one would listen to a schoolgirl. Alya was even toying with the idea of telling the police to search for the bluenette before she was turned into an akuma. But knowing her luck they would think she was trying to play a prank. Not to mention Paris had gotten particularly cocky now that there were heroes who protected them they didn't even care about others emotions. Emotions strong enough to turn one into an akuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi guys,

I have a very important announcement to make. But before I go on I have to say something... DON"T FREAK OUT! I know that you probably are thinking that I am putting this story on pause. Don't worry, I'm not. This announcement is actually to say that I am thinking of collaborating with one of my friends on an Miraculous Ladybug Story. Please tell me what you think of this idea in the comments. Also, me and my friend have no idea what the story will be about. So we need some help. So after you read this please if you can write a comment with a story idea in it. Me and my friend will read over the ideas and decide on the one we like. So please review away!

Cute Panda out!


	8. ACTUAL CHAPTER 6

Marinette Dupain Cheng had her whole life planned out. She had every single detail of her adulthood nailed down. She knew that she was going to marry her crush Adrien Agreste. She knew that they were going to have three kids, Emma, Hugo, and Louis. She had it all planned out. But now…. Now she didn't know anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien Agreste had never felt this bad in his life. Granted, he had always been homeschooled though. So that wasn't his fault. His mind couldn't stop replaying what had happened over and over again. He saw Marinette fall out of the bushes and land in front of him, her arms pinwheeling. Then he heard her in his head, her voice stuttering over words as she spoke, as she told him how she felt. Then he heard his own voice before they all heard the harsh sound of Chloe's voice. The school bell rung. Then it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya Cesaire had never been this frantic in her life. Not the the time her sisters stole ice cream from the man in the park. Not the time sisters stole ice cream from the man in the park. Not the time Marinette made her chase Adrien's car and almost got ran over. And definitely not the time Alya had almost been sacrificed in an Ancient Egyptian ritual caused by an Akuma.

Alya fumbled for her phone in her back pocket as she felt it vibrate with incoming texts. Alya watched the thread of incoming texts grow longer. The texts consisted of people chatting about the rejection that had happened earlier this morning. Alya frowned as she saw people insult Marinette and make bets about how long it would take for her to become akumatized. Alya clicked out of the thread and then went to the conversation between her and Marinette. Nothing. There wasn't a single text from her. Alya then scrolled to the conversation between herself and Nino. Time to send out their own search party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hi Guys! Cute Panda here! I want to say thank you for all the reviews. I have looked over some of the ideas for the new story I plan on writing. I love the ideas! Please keep reviewing with ideas and what you think about this story. Thank you to every one who favorited this story, followed it and reviewed. Keep it up!**


	9. Important Thing

Hey guys Cute Panda here,

I'm in a problem right now. In the next chapter of If I Break I need something in it. What I need in Chapter 7 is a sad french song or poem or rhyme. The thing is though, I can't find any. So, I am asking for your help. Yes! all of my favorite reviewers and readers! Please help me! Also, just so you know (and this is totally not bribery) the faster I get what I need for chapter 7, the faster it will come out, and I have already worked on it a bit.

-Cute Panda

(Also that was totally not bribery!)


	10. Actual Chapter 7

Alya, and Nino weren't supposed to be out of school. But they did have good reason for it. As they walked down the streets searching for Marinette both teens were quiet. Nino didn't know what to say and Alya was too busy being mad. Mad at everyone. Mad at Adrien for rejecting her Marinette. Mad at Nino for not saying anything to Marinette or Adrien. Mad at herself for telling Marinette to do it. Mad at Chloe for recording it and for being born. Mad at Marinette for getting upset.

All these thoughts went through Alya's mind as she and Nino walked down the street towards Marinette's house. When they got there though, the house and bakery was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People always thought that New York was one of the biggest bustling cities out of them all. But they were wrong. The sounds that usually filled the streets of Paris were gone and everything was deathly silent. Alya and Nino just seemed to notice the noise, or well the lack of it. The silence seemed to smother everything in it's blanket of quiet. The weirdest thing though, was the fact that there were still people outside. The streets were still full and busy but there wasn't a sound coming from anyone except for Alya and Nino.

"Wow, man. What kind of cooked up akuma did this?" Nino whispered to Alya the so called Akuma expert.

"I-I don't know."

Then there was a sound. A soft sweet chilling sound. The soft sound of someone singing echoed through the streets.

"I talked about love

As we talk about time

Without having seen it in the day

Without knowing it really

I thought of it like a dream

I dreamed of it without believing

Between these striking hearts

And these stories to see

J'm ' Was not waiting for you

I was not expecting that

I was not expecting me

In that role I was

not expecting to read

Anything but my book

I was not expecting to live

Above my Lines

In this crowd of single people

All those lives that brush against each other

All those bodies that want it

These sorrows without shoulders

We breathe the air of the air

The air of time, the air of nothing

We all want to take the open

Nobody knows The way

I was not expecting you

I was not expecting that

I was not expecting me

In that part I was

not expecting to read Something

else my book

Waiting for me Not to live

Above my lines

And then I saw your head

A clown with eyes that shine

Your griefs in the festivals

And your laugh that blushes

So strong to be fragile

Your fears after the night

The princesses I have read

Were less outlandish

J'm'attendais pas à toi

J'm'attendais not it

J'm'attendais not mine

in c'rôle then

I was running without lantern

Towards dawn fled

the places where the We love each other

It never makes night I

did not expect you ...

I was not expecting me

In this role

And the road was beautiful

From my dreams to my life

Crispy lace

New curtains , New bed

I asked a thousand questions

To my heart, at my head

I planted the old boy

In the middle of his "maybe"

All these days more like

All these perfect mornings

Where your eyes wake me

In a laugh , A secret I

did not expect that …"

Alya and Nino froze, the sound of the beautiful singing still ringing in their ears. Everything seemed to be frozen actually. Then everyone started to walk down the street, falling in behind on another in a single file line. They all walked right past Alya, there steps slow, precise and perfectly in time. As they walked by Alya saw hundreds of different faces: The mayor, Alix's dad and brother, some kids from their school, teachers, bus drivers. Then Alya saw them. Right behind Chloe, Alya saw Marinette's parents. But they were different. There eyes were glossy, unfocused, unseeing. Then Alya and Nino unfroze, walking after the Dupain-Cheng's.

"Mr. Dupain-Cheng," Alya said. "It's me Alya, have you seen Marinette?"

They didn't answer.

"Alya. Dude, come on we have to get out of here."

Nino unsurely looked between the street behind them and Alya.

"Come on!"

"Nino! We can't just leave them here! We have to do something!"

Then they froze up again. Soft laughter drifted towards them, coming from in front of them . Wait, no. That wasn't correct, the laughter was coming from behind them. Well, now it was coming from in front of them. What! What was going on?

Alya and Nino clung to each other shaking. The laughing got louder and was now coming from all sides. The laughter though, seemed more like giggling, it was soft, innocent and bell like.

Then a figure appeared at the end of the street and started drifting towards them. Alya and Nino turned to look behind them only to find a crowd of dazed civilians blocking there path. Then the answer hit Alya like an arrow. An akuma. A few weeks before there had been an akuma that was called Silence. Her backstory leading up to her akumatization was that people were always telling her to shut up. What finally had broke her was her own best and closest friend telling her to shut up. Her powers allowed her to take the sounds that things made and then swap them. She was able to control and take sound from people. Once she had your sound she could control you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ohhhh! A cliffhanger! I am so terrible to you guys! Now I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed a song. It was so nice of you guys to help me! It was so hard to only choose one song, they were all so good! I looked at all of them and chose one sent in by BlueKym. Thank you so much! The song was** **called:**

 **J'm'attendais pas à toi and It was by Patrick Bruel. So thanks! Anyway, I really did like some of the other songs and I think that I will use some of them in the later chapters. So thanks again to all of you guys. I really appreciate it!**

 **-Cute Panda**


	11. My Dilemma

Hi guys!

It is I Cute Panda *bows*. So right now I find myself in a dilemma. Not just one though, two actually.

 **And me! Stop pretending it's just you. :(**

Stop that!

 **Stop what? I'm not doing anything. By the way, any guesses on who I am?**

Alright guys, just so you know that annoying person writing in bold words is also one of my problems *sighs in exasperation and then glares at the bold words*

 **How dare you! Do you know how annoying she is in real life? By the way you have to guess my username. Here's a hint. I'm the person she's doing a collab with.**

Yes people, I am in real life just a normal person of the female gender. There, now you know that I am not a humanoid like robot thing.

Anyway, back to my terrible dilemma' **s**

Yes there are more than one.

Dilemma #1. I can't seem to be able to write more than a few paragraphs in each chapter of If I Break. It's just impossible. I don't like keeping you guys waiting so, the minute I get a few paragraphs done I post them. The reason why it is taking me so long to post chapter 8 is because I am trying to write more than usual. The reason why it is so hard is because I have so many things going on right now. But don't worry, Chapter 8 will come out. I just... don't know when.. *cough*

Dilemma #2. That collab fic I am writing with that extremely annoying and hard to deal with person who keeps on butting in on what I am writing. Owch! Sorry guys, she (my friend)was trying to forcibly take the computer from me. Yes, she is part of the female gender as well. *Sigh* I am forever single. Well anyway we have so many good ideas for the fic that we can't decide. Our first idea was the one that was posted in the review section by SparklesX3. There idea was a geek girl au from the book series geek girl. So go and look on the review section. The other idea was a victorian werewolf au from tumblr. Please PM me or review with what idea you think is best.

Cute Panda out!


	12. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya liked her life. She wanted to keep it. But, if she had to die she wouldn't have wanted to have died like this. Not dying because of this stupid akuma. Thank the heavens though she wasn't dead….yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nino liked his life. He wanted to keep it. But, if he had to die he wouldn't have wanted to have gone like this. Not because of this akuma. All he wanted to do right then was thank the heavens that he wasn't dead…...yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come out, little children. No need to hide from me." Silence spoke softly and innocently.

Alya and Nino were shaking behind the pillars they were hiding behind.

Silence took a step closer to the pillars they were by. Alya put shaking hands over her mouth, trying to keep her scared cries quiet. And then she was there. Silence stood right in front of them.

"There you are."

Alya screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien walked with his hand in his pockets and his head hung low. He thought about Marinette. What he had done was-was…..unforgivable. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya and Nino made a break for it. They ran towards the street but were pulled back by a crowd of people with no sound.

They were almost immediately tackled to the ground.

"Ugh," Alya managed to make a half hearted groan.

Bad move. Silence turned to her and then flicked her hand.

Alya opened her mouth to scream.

Nothing happened.

Her sound was gone.

She thought she heard Nino call her name.

Then everything was black.

As black as the spots on the suit of a certain lady….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright….. Light… Too Bright…...Silence….Quiet….Too Quiet….Marinette…...Akuma….Heroes…...Ladybug…...Chat Noir…..Sound…..Nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya awoke to see the streets of Paris. But she didn't really awake. She was already standing up…...She just regained her grip on reality.

Stomping. Alya heard walking. And then..

Everything was back.

She was walking through the streets of Paris surrounded by millions of other civilians. SHe moved her head to the side to see Nino walking beside her. She tried to move her mouth but she couldn't make a sound. It was impossible. Nino looked over at her, his eyes darted around the street. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley.

"Alya," he whispered. "Can you speak or…"

Alya tried to make some kind of sound. Her lips moved but no sound emerged.

Nino kicked the ground with his shoe and mumbled something before looking back at her.

"Alright man, you have to pretend I can't speak ok? If she finds out that I still have my sound then she'll….. Ya know." He trailed off at the thoughts of what Silence might do.

Alya nodded.

"It was really lucky of me to get my sound actually, it was like crazy. You screamed and then Silence took your sound but then she stopped, looked at me and then disappeared."

Alya wondered why she hadn't had his good luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

 **I am so sorry that it has been taking me so long to come out with Chapter 9. I am trying to make it long but it is sooo hard. I keep on wanting to post what I have. But, I have to show and use what little self control I have. Well kind of. Here's a teaser for Chapter 9. Enjoy! ;P**

They were walking through the rubble.

They were walking through the streets.

Buildings were ruined.

The streets were quiet.

Dust hung in the air.

Only few colors showed.

Only few colors shone through:

The gold of his hair.

The green of his eyes.

The red of her hair.

The plaid of her shirt.

The gleam of their glasses.

The red of his cap.

The black of her suit.

The black of her eyes.

Only few sound were heard:

The crunch of the rocks.

The swish of the wind.

The sound of their breathing.

The zip of her yoyo.

The sound of her laugh.

What happened to her?

 **That's a hint of what will to come. The actual chapter** **should** **come out soon. Sorry, can't make any promises.**


	14. ACtually Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya and Nino marched stiffly in line with the others. It was really freaky being surrounded by all of the glassy eyed civilians. Alya didn't think she could keep on going forever. She didn't think she could keep her facade up. Everytime she walked past someone who was being controlled she wanted to try and help them. She wanted to be like a hero. That happened a lot though, after all they were all marching and she was surrounded by the zombie civilians so yeah. She wanted to be a hero every five seconds. She shivered as she passed the Dupain-Cheng's. She almost wished that Marinette was there two. If she was than at least Alya would know that she was semi-safe. Where was that girl?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya and Nino had marched around the courtyard until nightfall. They had wanted to wait till the cover of night to make their daring escape. But, that's where their plan kind off-didn't work. Yeah. It was night but everyone was still marching. Alya knew that they were all being mind controlled so they didn't really care, but seriously Silence, my legs are getting tired!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you asked Nino about how he felt about the situation they were currently in he would say: 'Oops'. It wasn't his fault! Also, they did escape so it wasn't that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nino was dead meat! Alya was going to kill him- no, she wasn't going to give him a nice quick death, she was going to fillet him! Nino had to go back to get his headphones and now Silence was chasing them all over again. That boy was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were trapped. Silence had them backed up against a wall, prepared to kill them. She leaned over both of them, behind her where all the brainwashed civilians. Once again, both Nino and Alya hoped for miracles like before. They closed their eyes and braced themselves. And then….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Oh well, looks like you'll have to wait until next update!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ha Ha! Just kidding! That's to short. Also, I'm a good person!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A silver staff fell in between Alya, Nino and Silence.

Silence turned and smiled at the boy in black leather, the owner of the staff, "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up. If it isn't my favorite mangy alley cat.

" Sorry Silence, but me and Bug will take you down."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try. Without your precious Ladybug you're worthless."

"Ladybug will escape from wherever you put her."

"Where I put her. She put herself where she is. And she plans to stay there for a long, long time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **See you next Chapter!**


	15. Anouncement

**Hey guys,**

 **I wanted to tell you guys that I am currently signing up for other fanfiction websites so I can cross post my stories. I'm waiting to get an invite to A03, which I should get around April 1. I haven't decided yet if I should go on wattpad. What do you guys think? Also, should I start a new story? I feel like I want to. Also, if your reading one of my stories then can you try reading one of my** **other** **stories? Please? If you do or are going to then thanks. Also, I was wondering should I start dedicating stories and chapters? There are a lot of people I want to thank. What do you think about all of these questions? Review or PM me with what your answer. Remember I'm taking requests for stories if you have an idea send it in!**

 **-Cute Panda**


	16. YAY!

Hey Guys!

I am happy to say that I am now part of Ao3! You can go on and find all my stories there! My username there is CutePanda2. Yeah, I wasn't able to make it the same username as I have here. Oh well. Also, I have officially made an updating schedule! I am updating this story every week and the other story I'm working on. I can't say exactly what day, just that I will do it every week. Anyway, see you all again this week!

-Cute Panda


	17. IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I'm still alive. Its been a long time huh. I hope you all can understand that I do have a busy life outside of the fanfiction world. Anyway, I have decided that I will try to continue this story. I have worked on my writing and hopefully there will be a positive change that is notable in my writing, I also hope my chapters will be longer. Keep your eyes peeled a, a new chapter will be out soon. That is a promise I plan on keeping.

Cute Panda.


End file.
